


Slip-Ups

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [10]
Category: ParkerGames - Fandom, Parker_Games - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader, PWP, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "thelittlewolf45: Hey can you do a Parker_Games (he's a minecrafter if you want to know more just ask me) smut where BDMS like stuff and they're trying it out and she accidentally does it in public at a con and he gets turned on and he takes her into a bathroom and they fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

You're standing next to Parker, the fans coming to him to take photos and autographs from your boyfriend. You were so happy for Parker, being able to do what he loved as a living and gained a following for his ambition yet quirky and fun ways, the things that made you fall for him in the first place. However, not many knew the gamer like you did, you knew none of them would think twice of the choker that clung to your neck - none would know of it's meaning, none but  _you_. Parker stands and stretches, the guards telling the fans the YouTuber was going to take a hour break before the meet-and-greet continued.

"Pass me my water?" He asks you, arms stretched above his head.

"Yes Master," you reply softly, going to dig into his duffle to retrieve the bottle.

Grabbing the bottle of water you straighten up and hold out the plastic container, looking confused at the brunette who stares at you.

"Is there something wro--" you stop yourself, your earlier words only just registering in your head. "O-Oh my god, Parker I'm so--"

Without so much as a word, the young man grabs your first, mumbling something to the guard who nods as he drags you away. You felt your face set aflame, what if one of his fans had heard? Was he angry? His face was neutral, flashing a kind smile every now and then at people who waved at him. However, it wasn't until Parker pushed you into the unisex bathroom that his true feelings came to light, shoving you against the bathroom door he claims your mouth with his own. Pressing his body against yours as he locks the door, you moan and wrap your arms around him.

"You know better than to address me like that in public," he breathes, hands gripping your hips.

"I know, I apologize i-it just slipped," you whimper, mewling softly when you feel his erection rub against you.

"Fuck...you turn me on so much, (Y/N)," he groans, mouthing at your neck and you moan gripping his shirt.

Parker pulls back slightly and flips you around, pressing you against the restroom door and moves his hands in between your shorts, the tips of his fingers pressing against your core.

"P-Please don't tease me, Master," you beg, your hands turning into fists against the door. "We d-don't have time..."

"We have time if  _I_  saywe do," he growls, pulling aside the collar of your shirt to bite your shoulder and you squeal.

Gripping the hem of your shirt, Parker lifts it up, not enough to take it off but enough to expose your breasts. Undoing the button of your jeans he shoves them down, along with your underwear, and reaches down, pressing his fingers against your bundle of nerves. You moan out softly, almost breathlessly.

"M-More, Master," you moan out, the title sounding slightly foreign to you as you and Parker have only begun to delve into the 'alternative' lifestyle or BDSM.

However, despite the newness of it you had apparently gotten used to it enough to have such a slip-up  earlier. Parker grips your shoulder and spins you around, his hand still skillfully rubbing you weak, each stroke making your kegs tremble ever so slightly.

"I want you," he growls, rutting his hips against your thigh, his hardness clear.

You nod frantically, "I-I want you too."

Hastily you help him undo his belt, shoving his pants and briefs down to his knees and watch hungrily as he rolls a condom on before gripping your thighs, hoisting you up against the door he pushes you against it. Parker teases you slightly, rubbing his length against the lips of your pussy before entering you with one long and hard trust. The two of you moan out, his head falling against your chest as you grip the back of his shirt, ricking your hips down against his cock. 

"H-Harder, Master,  _please,"_ you moan out, biting your lower lip.

Parker looks up at you, trusting into you fast and deep, you lean down and kiss him. His full lips against your felt like heaven and you knew you were addicted to him the first time you kissed, you were an addict and he was your drug - and you didn't plan on sobering up any time soon. Parker's thrusts begin to become more frantic, your lips locked with his the only way your moans and groans don't give you away to the civilians on the other side of it. You feel your stomach coil and soon enough you tighten around him, milking his cock as a deep groan rips from him and he follows you not long after. The two of you ride your highs with a few more hard thrusts, until you go weak and your legs release him. Parker follows you slowly to the ground, sitting you down before pulling himself from you. Pulling off the condom he ties it off and tosses it away, holding you in his arms and kisses your forehead.

"You did so good, (Y/N)," he soothes, kissing you softly.

"Thank you, Master," you reply softly, your heart still racing.

The two of you jump slightly at a knock on the door, "just a minute!" Parker calls out, helping you redress before dressing himself.

A quick check in the mirror to make sure you didn't look  _too_ sex-mussed, you exit the lavatory. Maybe slip-ups weren't such a bad thing, especially not when they so obviously turned Parker on.


End file.
